ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Recon in Paris
The episode opens with Sly's introduction. Sly: I had to call in a few favors to get the goods on the Klaww Gang's local operator: Dimitri. A sort-of underworld celebrity. He was once a passionate art student, who worked hard to develop his own visionary style. Unfortunately, the art world isn't ready for his 'cenetect-asetet'. So, he gave what they wanted and started forging old masterpieces. His way of punishing those with bad taste. Dimitri now runs a Nightclub on the west side. The thumbing music, colorful light-shows and a hint of danger, luring cheeking young patrons from far and wide. And it's here, hidden somewhere, where we find the Clockwerk Tail Feathers. There's also rumors that Moona, a member of the Shadowling Trio, also appeared with a trained bodyguard. Her experience with Sonja was a little steep, but she'll be the first to defeat. What Dimitri plans to do with the Clockwerk Part is beyond me, but those plans will end tonight. - The gang has reached Paris one night as Sly, Sonja and Summer went to the rooftop. Sly: I'll tell you, Bentley. It's going to be a real pleasure robbing this Nightclub. Summer: Wait.. I thought we are after the Clockwerk Tail Feathers. Sonja: Well, we are. But I think some of Ultron's goons are out here too. Bentley: I shared in your enthusiasm, but before we hit the inside, we need to do a little reconnaissance work. Sonja: You read my mind, Bentley. Where should we start? Bentley: I've installed this special antenna on the Safe House to help with our first job- Hacking into Dimitri's satellite array. Summer: Nice! So, we should have Dimitri's files? Bentley: Yes, I thought we can get into more about the other Clockwerk Parts later down the road. The coordinates for the job start beacon have been uploaded to your binocucom. Make your way to this position, and I'll give you a full briefing on our objective. Sly: On our way. - During the run, Sonja already spotted Ultron flying to the Nightclub. Summer: Sonja.. That's Ultron!! Sonja: I know. Let's just focus on the satellite array, Summer. We'll worry about him later. - Sonja, Summer and Sly make their way to the water tower, with the satellite attached on top. Bentley: Sly, I need you to hack into Dimitri's communication array so that we'll have access to his database. Sly: How am I supposed to do that? Bentley: To start, you'll need to get to the top of that tower. Then, reposition the satellite dish to point at my safe house antenna. Summer: How many satellite dishes do we need to hack in? Bentley: Three should do. One on the tower and two more behind you. Summer: Okay, got it. - A few minutes later, the three moved the satellite dishes, pointing to the Safe House. Bentley: Nice work Sly.. I'm downloading from Dimitri's mainframe as we speak! Sly: All in the night's work. So, where do we go from here? Bentley: Your next job is to break into the Nightclub and take some reconnaissance photos of the Clockwerk Tail Feathers. To get inside, you'll have to sneak through an old wine cellar beneath town. Sonja: Head back to the Safe House, Summer. Sly and I got this covered. Summer: Alright. Just make sure Sly doesn't kiss you again. Sonja: I'm well aware of it, Summer. I'll be fine. - Inside the wine cellar, Murray and Scarlett are waiting for them. Scarlett: Hey, guys. What was that noise that flew by earlier? Sly: Ultron. That's who. Sonja: And he's in the Nightclub right now. We need to take some recon photos to understand what's happening down here. Scarlett: About that.. Sonja: What's wrong, guys? Murray: I guess the way through the wine cellar is guarded by those rats. Bentley might you might like some help clearing them out. Sonja: Seriously? We can handle these guys in our sleep. Scarlett: That I like to see. Sonja: *giggled* You know what I mean.. Scarlett: Yeah. Up for a beatdown, Murray? Murray: Totally! Outnumbered, fighting impossible odds.. It's perfect! Sly: Alright pal, let's get to it. - Sonja and the others easily beating the rat guards and cleared the passage. Murray: Hold on, Sly... Let me lower those bars for ya. Scarlett: Looks like you guys are your own from here. Sonja: Why not coming along, Scarlett? Scarlett: I already gotten some exercise by beating those rats from earlier. Sonja: Okay, I understand. Thanks for the help, guys. Murray: Anytime, partner. - Sly and Sonja make their way to the heart of Dimitri's operations, using the vents as cover. Sonja: There they are. Sly: Okay, so there's the tails feather, Dimitri and.. Sonja: Wait.. Is that...Moona?? Sly: Hired by Ultron, no doubt. - Sonja and Sly listened in on Moona and Ultron's conversation. Moona: So, you want me to protect the Clockwerk Tails Feathers? Ultron: Indeed. For your protection, I had this trained assassin to help you get the bird's operation going. Moona: I don't mind... But who is he? Ultron: All I can say is this. He is selected by HYDRA. With him here, his long-time 'friend' won't be far behind either. Moona: Maybe..this isn't such a good idea.. Ultron: I had no use...for cowards like you.. - The assassin aims at Moona's neck. Moona: Wait, wait!! I'm no coward.. I can hold on my own! Ultron: Then you must prove it. If you want to succeed at this operation, find the Reality Stone and sent it to me. Do not disappoint, like your sisters have before you.. - Ultron then left the Nightclub. Sonja: Wait a minute... Reality Stone? HYDRA? Trained assassin?? Something is seriously wrong here.. Sly: That I agree. Let's just take a few recon photos for Bentley, okay? Sonja: Yeah, I guess you're right. Get a photo shot of him, will you? - Sly takes the photo of the assassin. Bentley: That HYDRA assassin is really tough.. We going to need a miracle if we're going to bring him down. - Sly then takes a photo of Moona next to him. Bentley: Moona's on her own with Dimitri's plan and that assassin bodyguard on her heel.. - Sly then took three last photos- a generator, powering up the security systems. The Clockwerk Tail Feathers, which is used to make money. And Dimitri, one of the members of the Klaww Gang. Bentley: That should do it, Sly. Head back to the Safe House and we'll cook up a plan of attack. - Back at the Safe House, Bentley has a slideshow ready. Bentley: The recon photos are a grim reminder of what a thief is up against. Spot lights, stepped-up patrols.. The sum of it all renders a direct assault impossible. To solve this puzzle, I'm going to need some more intelligence. First off, Sonja. There's a random stranger running across the rooftops. Don't worry, it wasn't the assassin. It's something else.. Anyway, he's last seen near the side entrance of the night club. Head in there and see what you can find out. Next up, Sly. First, replace this mug painting with Dimitri has in his office. Once in place, we should be able to listen in on his communications. Second, if you see the boss, tail him. We might learn something from studying his movements. Once we got a proper understanding of the operation, those Clockwerk Tail Feathers are as good as ours. Category:Scenes - Sonja